


Fight back the waves

by rufferto



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Smut, more or less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:12:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6878656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy goes for a swim to clean off after a battle, and Flint follows. <br/>That's it, that's the plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight back the waves

Billy was filthy, a feeling he utterly hated. He was used to it being on a ship, but that didn’t mean he liked it. After the most recent raid he really wanted to get the blood off. The men were laughing and joking and when he said he was going for a swim there wasn’t any commentary. The ship was anchored in a lovely bay while they made a few repairs.  He stretched and glanced up at afternoon sun. It was warm but not warm enough that he would need to worry about being burned. His body was well used to the sun. Fresh water was a luxury so the sea would do for a bath and what man could want a bath larger than the ocean?

When he was first set upon the Ocean Billy hated it but now it was his home. He stripped off his belt and peeled out of his pants. He’d have to wash everything later. Being on a Pirate ship meant a certain lack of privacy and he was used to people being around when he got undressed. He was also used to people staring at him. He knew he was intimidating. He also knew he had a gorgeous body. Plenty of women had mentioned it, so had men. As a teenager he never wanted for attention from both sexes. He also wasn’t ashamed or shy. He was proud of his body.

“That sounds like a great idea,” he heard a familiar voice speak quietly from behind him. “Looks like we both have the same plan.”

He wasn’t surprised to see Captain Flint standing there calmly. He’d removed his jacket after the battle and was down to his white shirt and pants. He had taken a few hits during the battle and his face was streaked with dried blood. Billy tossed him a rag to wipe the blood with.

“Unless you’d rather swim alone?” Flint’s voice was surprisingly less gruff than usual.

Billy shrugged, he didn’t know how to talk to the Captain most of the time and that was the crux of their relationship.  “Its fine,” he nodded. He planned on swimming for a while anyway, and didn’t think there would be much in the way of conversation. He had some aggression to deal with anyway since the aftermath of battle usually left him feeling agitated.

Out of the corner of his eye he watched Flint pull off his shirt and couldn’t help the exhale that escaped his lips. “I’ll be in the water, you can catch up.” Billy abruptly stood up. The last thing he needed was for anyone to notice his reaction. A workout would take care of that.

He’d soaped himself up already and knew the water would clean the rest of it off so he stepped over onto the rail and dove into the sea, naked. He started swimming for the far side of the lagoon with the intention to do a few laps around it. It was easy to lose himself in the feeling of the sea cleansing his body of the blood and relish the adrenalin rush of speed. He almost forgot he was going to have company.  He glanced back behind him to see Flint on his trail, swimming with equal ferocity.

The bay twisted a bit, out of sight of the ship. Billy had spotted a great area to rest earlier that day when the ship had anchored. So that was the place he made for and waited for Flint. 

The Captain soon rounded the corner and looked for Billy. His chest heaved slightly as he panted from the exertion of the race. He quickly glanced about the rocky cove Billy had found. “Where are you?” Flint called cautiously, “Billy?” There was a touch of worry in his voice.

Billy only made him wait a few more moments before he slid out from behind a rock and gave him a cheeky smirk.  He saw the heated look in Flint’s eyes and grinned. He knew what Flint was here for.

Flint raised an indignant eyebrow as he made his way over and swum that way.   
  
Billy began to tread water as he watched Flint make his way closer. Times like these were few and far between and he treasured them. He hardly ever got to be alone with Flint these days.  He didn’t know how many more he’d have with things escalating aboard the ship. They didn’t talk, they never talked. Talking complicated things. He braced himself on one of the clusters of rocks and waited.

Flint eventually caught him and abruptly straddled him. “Fuck me,” Flint told him sharply. “I know you’ve wanted to all day.”

Billy chuckled, and slid an arm around Flint’s waist. “This would be a little easier on the beach,” he commented.

“You look like you wanted a workout.” Flint shifted and one hand found Billy’s cock. To his delight, Billy was already half-hard. "I knew it."

Billy gave him a low growl in response and let the man bring him to full attention.  He leaned in, licked Flint’s neck and nipped the freckled flesh. “Fuck…” he whined. “It’s been too long.”

“Just a few weeks,” Flint soothed him.

Billy’s hands were busy keeping them afloat, so it was up to Flint to prepare himself and damn Billy knew he’d never see a more intoxicating site. “Feels like more,” he almost kicked himself for saying it. He didn’t want Flint to know how far gone he was, or how much he’d do for the Captain. It was his weakness. The only thing in the world that anyone could use against him.

_Captain James Flint._

They kissed again and Billy felt the sway of the sea threaten to dislodge them. He was strong enough to keep them in place, however.

“I’m ready,” the Captain whispered against his lips.

Billy didn’t waste any time. The water helped ease the way as he slid effortlessly into a well-prepared hole. Had Flint been preparing for this before hand? He must have. Billy felt the familiar heat take him and he groaned his pleasure.  He kept pushing in as he heard the Captain begin to make small sounds and felt his fingers map his own body.  

“Fucking move,” Flint said fiercely.

It was an order he’d gladly fulfill and so he did. Using his considerable strength Billy battled the waves and his Captain’s lust with every thrust. He wanted to cry out, to scream to the world about this perfect union they had. He could give up everything for it.

“Billy… Billy….” Flint murmured his name like a prayer as he held on.

Billy didn’t entirely understand this thing with the Captain. He didn’t trust it either. Flint was a mystery to him and he knew there were so many things he wanted to know but was afraid to ask. He did the best he could with the forces of nature against him. Again and again he fought the waves. By the end of it he was almost out of breath.  “Captain… I’m…” His release came quicker than he wanted as waves crashed around them on the rocks. He’d have liked to savor the moment and to last longer but he was just a man.

Flint held on as they both came down from their high, his head nestled against Billy’s neck. “This might be it for a while,” Flint told him softly as he lifted his head up to kiss him.

Billy shrugged as he held on. He was used to it. He was used to Flint disregarding him, used to being unimportant. Used to being an afterthought.  “You know where I’ll be.” His voice felt raw from the screams he couldn’t let loose. He felt like a man who had drunk his fill and yet… was dying of thirst.

Without another word, Flint unwound himself from Billy. “I do,” he nodded, expression unreadable. He turned and swum away from their secluded pile of rocks.

Billy slumped against the rocks once Flint was out of sight. He ran his hand through his hair and over his face. It was a few shuddering breaths later before he’d managed to collect himself. He swam the length of the lagoon several times before he finally got back to the ship and climbed back up it. Over his shoulder he gazed at the rocks that hid them from view.

_This might be it for a while._

Flint had seemed so desperate. Billy dried himself off and pulled on his clothes, resolved to keep his mind on other things for the rest of the day. He saw the Captain talking to Gates by the wheel of the ship and sighed. He wished he could talk to the man like Gates could. It wasn’t just fucking for him. It was more than that. It was…everything.

That was the first of the many ships that followed leading to no personal gain for the crew. It was a good six months before the Captain even spoke to him again and had stopped listening to him entirely. It was almost as if he had transformed completely into a man he barely recognized. Billy had to harden himself to deal with it. He had no idea what had happened or what it was he’d done.

But it was James’ words when Gates told him Billy was going with him that truly made him want to hate the man.  “Who’s Billy?”

Billy clenched his fist and resisted the urge to give the Captain a good, solid punch.

_It would be this way for a while._

*FIN*


End file.
